ZoroMiku
ZoroMiku is the het ship between Zorome and Miku from the DARLING in the FRANXX fandom. Canon Zorome and Miku knew each other since their child days in the Garden. When they were 14, they were assigned to the same FRANXX squad and paired up together after passing their paracapacity test. From the very start, they had a strong, amicable partnership but their fiery tempers often put them against each other, causing them to bicker constantly. During their startup ritual, they easily synchronized and activated Argentea. When Miku squealed from the initial pain, Zorome found it weird, to which she retorted it was a natural reaction. Their initial numbers were in the median range but quickly rose to the maximum level past 100%. After leaving the docking lounge in Argentea, Zorome spun Argentea around and almost got knocked over until Delphinium pulled Argentea back up. Miku then criticized Zorome for this. Before the mock battle, Zorome quickly offered to be Hiro's opponent to show he was better than him. Miku was hesitant but eventually agreed out of her dislike towards Ichigo. During the mock battle, Zorome got too aggressive and Miku tried telling him to stop but he wouldn’t. Because of this, Argentea began to malfunction, as both pilots needed to be emotionally on par with each other for the FRANXX to move. During their first battle, the squad got cornered by a horde of klaxosaurs and Argentea got electrocuted. As the pistil feels the effects of the damage her FRANXX receives, this knocked Miku unconscious. Zorome was concerned and tended to her. Later when Miku came to, Zorome was relieved she was alright and hugged her. After the klaxosaurs were defeated, Zorome apologised for behaving recklessly and allowing Miku to get hurt, to which Miku replied she forgave him. Upon meeting Squad 26, Miku commented she would prefer riding with any of the boys from Squad 26 over any of the boys in Squad 13, much to Zorome’s dismay. Shortly after, during a vacation to the beach, Zorome admired Miku’s figure, which he found to be 50% cuter in a bikini. A few days later, a klaxosaur spouted mysterious goo all over the FRANXX units, which leaked into the cockpits and melted the girls’ suits. Zorome was initially shocked but became excited as Miku was being exposed. However, Miku asked why they weren’t moving Argentea and, knocked back to his senses, he kept quiet due to them in the middle of a battle. Once the klaxosaur was eliminated, Hiro told the girls what happened and they got infuriated at the boys. In the manga, he fainted upon seeing Miku being exposed and becoming overwhelmed with shock. Miku later blamed the mission failure on him for ogling her but he denies he was ogling her. Miku convinced the girls to split the house between the girls and boys. At first, Zorome attempted to cross over to the girls' side, but Miku glared at him angrily and warned him he would regret it, so he stopped out of fear. Later on, as the bathroom was on the girls’ side, Zorome, Futoshi and Goro bathed in the lake and came into the boarding house in their underwear. Miku told them to put clothes on but Zorome mocked her, saying she couldn't tell him what to do since he was on his side of the house. Zorome hopped up the stairs dripping wet and making monkey noises, which made Miku even madder. The boys found a loophole in the house division as they found the mess hall hadn't been divided, so they changed the boundaries so the girls were kept out of the mess hall. Zorome mocked Miku and the girls by eating breakfast and commenting how good the food was. This initially made Miku mad but then she became hungry and almost went into the room before the girls pulled her away. In the evening, Zero Two tricked the boys into walking in on the girls bathing, causing Zorome to blush and stare at Miku. Miku, Ikuno and Ichigo decided that was enough and threw bathroom supplies at them, calling the boys perverts. As the boys and girls talk amongst themselves in their dorms, Zorome admits even he doesn’t like seeing Miku get hurt and he is ready to reconcile with her. However, when Miku finds the rest of the squad plans on reconciling, she refused and went off into hiding. The rest of Squad 13 searched for Miku and upon locating her, Zorome kicked down the door to reach her. After ending the fight, Zorome sincerely apologized to Miku for ogling her, to which Miku replied she's too cute not to be ogled at. Before Zorome retorted, she added that she didn’t mind if he ogled her just a bit, while blushing. During a trip to the city to receive medals, Zorome got separated from the rest of his squad and fell. An old woman witnessed his fall and brought him to her house to treat him. After Zorome came to, he chatted with the Old Woman, who mentioned her partner. Zorome started ranting to her about how Miku always got on his nerves and argued with him all the time. When the Old Woman suggested he change his partner, Zorome doubled down, admitting he was at fault for making her mad and he was the only person who could tolerate her temper. He added that Miku could be cute, too, when she kept her mouth shut. Zorome admitted sometimes he got this strong urge to protect Miku whenever they fought the klaxosaurs. He wondered out loud if that was the reason he and Miku could work together well and pondered if that was the reason why FRANXX were piloted by male-female pairs. After the Old Woman returned Zorome back to Mistilteinn, Miku scolded Zorome for making them so worried and sentenced him to a week of bathroom cleaning. That week, when Zorome served his punishment, Miku watched him. They started to fight again when she accused him of slacking. When Squad 13 arrives at the Garden to undergo testing and meet the 9’s, Miku comments she finds Nine Alpha hot, which irritates Zorome. After Kokoro and Mitsuru’s wedding is ruined by APE and their memories are altered, Zorome says it was Papa’s order and he must have had a good reason. This angers Miku, who says she expected more from him. Zorome replies all they’ve known is Papa. Two years later, when all the parasites joined hands to send their prayers and thoughts to HiroZero in space, Zorome and Miku held hands, telling Hiro they won’t let him outshine them anymore. Eight years later, Zorome and Miku are hosting the school entrance ceremony. As Zorome teases two little girls, Miku criticizes him for slacking and they get into an argument. They later reunite with the rest of their squad at a cherry blossom tree to remember Hiro and Zero Two. Other Works Manga When a Klaxosaur sprouts goo all over Argentea and causes Miku’s parasite to melt, Zorome is overwhelmed with shock and faints, causing the FRANXX to stop moving. When Miku finds out what happened, she freaks out. She and Zorome later get into a fight over him supposedly ogling her but he denies he was doing such a thing. Following the medal ceremony, Miku comments how rude the mayor was during the medal ceremony for not shaking Zorome’s hand but Zorome tells her not to talk bad about the adults. She asks him to calm down but he makes her cry when he says she can never understand him. She runs away with Zero Two and Zorome and Hiro chase after them. Later, Miku tells Zero Two about how Zorome has no sympathy for others and he makes her sick. Zero Two suggests that Miku switch partners if she hates Zorome that much. Miku doubles down, saying Zorome is useless compared to the admirable traits of the other boys but he is the one she cares for the most and only she can have an idiot as a partner. Meanwhile, Zorome acknowledges to Hiro that Miku always blames other but, deep down, all he thought about was making her cry and feel regret. When they rendezvous, Zorome sincerely apologizes to Miku and she accepts his apology. At the end of the manga, their relationship, like in the anime, is left ambiguous. Drama CDs In the first Drama CD, Zorome ate a mushroom that made him fall asleep and dream of singing Torikago in karaoke. When Miku found him sleeping on the floor and learned what happened, she ate a mushroom out of curiosity. In her dream, she and the girls were in an idol group and Zorome cheered for Miku. Miku then starts singing Torikago in her sleep. In the second Drama CD, when the squad suspects a strange creature is in the house, Zorome doesn’t believe any of his friends and walks away, much to Miku’s irritation, as she is scared. Later, he screams as he is captured and Miku worries about him. In the third Drama CD, Zorome announces he is planning to leave the Bird Nest to open a school for the next generation of children. Miku is confused and asks why. He replies that, since Hiro made a difference by giving them all names, he wants to do the same thing. Miku acts like she doesn’t care and is about to walk away until Zorome calls out to her. He hands her a pink pendant and shows that he has one, too, and they are fragments of Argentea. He explains he wants them both to wear the pendants as a reminder of their happier memories of Argentea but also as proof of their bond. Miku starts to cry. Zorome asks her if she will work with him as a teacher and she calls him an idiot. Fanon While this ship is not extremely popular among the show's fans, many viewers like their pairing. This is due to their personality similarities and strong amicable relationship despite their constant fighting. Some ZoroMiku fans feel their bickering can be compared to siblings bickering. They feel that, despite their countless squabbles, Zorome and Miku really love each other with a sibling-type love in their hearts. This is further accentuated with the first Special Playback Episode. When Nanami Yamashita (Miku's seiyuu) says she feels that "ZoroMiku have this incomplete sort of feel", Mutsumi Tamura (Zorome's seiyuu) added that "ZoroMiku is like sibling love on the plane to romance". In the finale, two children were seen tugging Hachi and asking him to come with them. Some fans theorise the boy could belong to ZoroMiku as his hair and eye colors resemble that of Zorome's. However, even at the end of the finale, their relationship status still remain unknown. Fandom FAN FICTION :Zorome/Miku on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Out of the pairs of Squad 13, the series never really shows ZoroMiku in a relationship outside of professionalism. * In the manga, Miku admits to Zero Two that she can’t envision breaking off her partnership with Zorome because she cares for him the most and only she can put up with having an idiot for a partner. * The pink pendants they wear as adults are actually fragments of Argentea; Zorome gave one to Miku and kept one for himself as proof of their bond with each other. * Out of Squad 13, ZoroMiku is the only pair that is still together but has yet to marry and have children, as their relationship status is ambiguous at the end of the series. Gallery Fanart DeXUADAU8AAI3MV.png|みっこ 72648040_p1.png|ShaRainQ DbT0ojIU0AA6V34.jpg|みなみ Dc6ta2vV0AAi1Xr.png|すずき 72648040_p4.png|ShaRainQ D3UNKUkUYAAny2q.jpg|Glenn & SharRainQ DUo0f40V4AIf5GB.png|ろちか DUkykuzUQAAkTal.jpg|眠都